A next generation WLAN, IEEE 802.11ax (also referred to as High-Efficiency WLAN (HEW)), is under development. Uplink multiuser MIMO (UL MU-MIMO) and Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) are two major features included in the new standard.